Complex devices, software systems, and/or networks may comprise subsystems that perform periodic tasks (e.g., checking for emails, social network updates, software updates, device location information, etc.). Identifying a performance impact of a particular subsystem on a computing device may be relatively difficult to determine due to the complexity of subsystems of the computing device and/or overlapping execution of periodic tasks (e.g., an email checking task and a software update checking task may concurrently execute and utilize bandwidth, and thus individual bandwidth utilization by the respective tasks may be indistinguishable from each other). In an example, a mobile phone may concurrently execute a new email check task, a software update check task, and a debugging task, which may result in an inability to distinguish between resource utilization by respective tasks, such as for the purpose of identifying a task that has a more significant impact and/or usage of resources (e.g., network usage, power usage, etc.) than the other tasks.